


Magic Tattoos

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragons, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Charlie's eager for his relationship with Neville to go to the next level, but Neville's still a little bit unsure...





	Magic Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dunderklumpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/gifts).



> Dear recipient, I hope this was something along the lines of what you wanted!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters and am making no money from this story.
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta!

“I’m not too sure about this…” 

Neville’s voice trailed off, and he looked so nervous that Charlie fell silent for a few moments and simply put an arm around his lover’s shoulders, sitting down with him for a while and waiting patiently before Neville started to speak again of his own accord.

“Look, Charlie – I know they’ve got charms and everything so it won’t hurt, but a tattoo is so… permanent, you know? And are you sure this artist knows what she’s doing? What if something went wrong? We’re talking about my body here, after all. It would take an awful lot of time and magic to fix it if a mistake happened…”

“Don’t worry – it’s not as difficult as all that. And Estelle’s been tattooing people even longer than I’ve been working with dragons, so you’re in good hands,” Charlie said soothingly. “She did mine, after all… and as soon as you’ve got one from her, I’ll bet you’ll want another. I’m going to be getting an Antipodean Opaleye to accompany this girl soon!”

Charlie rolled up his sleeve to reveal the beautiful Chinese Fireball dragon on his left forearm, all scarlet and gold magnificence as she writhed and twisted and hovered protectively over her clutch of jewel-like eggs, snorting mushroom-shaped flames from her nostrils and baring her vicious teeth.

“Yours certainly does look cool,” Neville admitted with a small smile. “Well, all right then, I’ll give it a go. But do I have to go all out and get a whole dragon for my very first one? Can’t I just get a small tattoo – like one of the eggs or something – to start off with?”

Charlie could not help grinning and struggling to stifle laughter then, and leaned closer to give Neville a soft kiss on the lips.


End file.
